


Teacher's Pet

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Dear Reader [4]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/M, Female Reader, Gentle Dom Will Graham, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Student Reader, Teacher Hannibal, Teacher Will, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: You have been lusting after your college professor Dr. Hannibal Lecter and he decides to teach you a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again....I wish I was sorry

If truth be told, it was Professor Lecter who started all this. Not that you would think to look at him that your anatomy lecturer was so filthy - all three piece suits and polite nods - but you know different now…

You had thought he was handsome of course, right from your first day, but it was just an idle distraction from the slides. The more had come to his class, however, the more you had taken in of him. His first name was Hannibal from the school website. You also hadn’t been able to stop yourself from watching his hands (no ring), his lips, the line of his shoulders. His accent made innocent things sound far from it and you really didn’t concentrate properly when it was warm and he taught with his jacket off. He was officially hot, big deal. Then he went so far as rolling up his crisp, white shirt sleeves one sunny day and those tanned, gracefully muscular forearms had made your jaw go slack. This time he had noticed.

You weren’t fully aware of the briefest flash of a smirk over his angular face as he had recognised your desire, it was something he had told you about later, but you had become aware of how he watched you. You had thought maybe you were paranoid at first, but over the next few weeks you became sure he hadn’t paid that much attention before. You wondered if anyone had caught on, or if maybe he was just like this with everyone and you were too oblivious to see it. He was what...45? Older? So inappropriate but still...it was as arousing as it was forbidden. Maybe that was why. Your cheeks would grow hot from a combination of both every time his eyes subtly (but not subtly enough) appraised you. Was this getting out of hand?

Then came a baking hot Friday when he asked you to stay, so you could get a graded paper of yours back that you had missed being given out. He was renowned for liking things old school, hard copies etc, but still your heartbeat was all over the place at the thought of being alone with him, as the other students shambled out. You stood and packed your stuff so you could leave straight away once he spoke to you, not wanting to hang around and get more flustered. You were aware of him in your peripheral vision and assumed he was doing the same, but then you heard the lock click and froze, head snapping up.

“I’m concerned that perhaps you’ve not been paying attention…” He said coolly as he strolled towards you and you opened your mouth to protest, beginning to think you were actually in trouble for real. As he got closer you saw the wicked glint in his dark eyes and your words died away. He walked to your side, way too close. “What is to be done about that?” He asked quietly near your ear, and a shiver ran through you.

“Umm, what do you mean?” You managed to say, stalling but mind racing. He pulled out your chair and sat in it, while you wondered what he was doing. 

“I have often find you distracted, is there anything you want to tell me?” He stated mildly, undoing his cufflinks to calmly turn up his sleeves, and you sort of forgot what he said. “Like now for example, are you quite alright?” He prompted.

“Fine.” You cleared your throat and managed to find your voice. “It’s just...warm in here.” You smiled tightly and congratulated yourself for not saying ‘hot’ like a total cliche. 

“It is rather hot isn’t it? I had to lose a layer of clothing myself.” He gestured to his jacket hanging on the door and then patted his lap. “So why don’t you take off your...panties and come here.” 

You almost choked, sure you had just hallucinated that last bit. “What?” You looked at him wild-eyed and he reached a hand out for you. Professor Lecter gently but firmly wrapped his hand around your wrist and encouraged you to step closer. He ran his other hand up the bare skin at the back of your leg, and you weren’t sure if you were glad you wore a sundress today or cursing the fact. He watched your face as he slid his fingers into the edge of your underwear, but you didn’t stop him. 

“I said, I think you should take these off.” He repeated softly with a little smirk, and honestly there wasn’t a cell in your body that wasn’t turned on. You nodded and he peeled them down your legs, turning you to sit on his lap in one graceful motion. He held the piece of cotton up - you could both see the little damp patch - before dropping them on the floor. “Well now, if you are getting wet in my class then something must be distracting you…” He teased and you struggled to keep your breathing even, knowing there was only one thin layer of dress between how wet you really were and the leg of his pants as you straddled it.

When you didn’t answer he reached around and parted your thighs more with his tanned hand, trailing fingertips higher, until they disappeared under the fabric. Your heart raced with anticipation. Goddamn he was _dirty_. He brushed his middle finger lightly across your entrance and hummed low in his throat. “I wonder what has you so aroused?” He said and you made a strangled noise as he grazed your clit. He withdrew and raised his hand to your mouth to suck, licking his lip as he watched you eagerly comply.

“Are you involved with another student? Sending them flirtatious messages instead of listening?” He mused as he continued to make you suckle his long fingers. “Or are you just a filthy little girl who thinks debauched things in my class, hmm?” Without bothering to wait for an answer he dropped his hand back down and pressed his saliva-moistened fingers right inside you. You cried out with the shock and the sensation, squirming, but your thigh was held firmly with his other hand preventing you from closing your legs.

He fingered you leisurely for a few moments. “I think it can only be the latter, judging by how wet you are for me.” He purred, inhaling the scent of your hair, and you whimper, feeling yourself surrender to his skillful touch and wicked words. You only grew wetter on his slender fingers, rolling your hips instinctively into his hand, ashamed of how easily you responded but impossibly turned on that this was happening. “Is this the sort of thing you imagined?” He asked in a low voice, purposely avoiding your clit as much as possible as he curled his fingers in and out of you.

You nodded honestly. “Uh huhh…” You moan, knowing it was true as you watched the fine muscles in his forearm working to pleasure you. This is indeed what you always thought of when you saw his strong hands. Suddenly he pulled his hand away, tipping you from his lap to stand and bend over the desk. You gasped as your hands flattened against the cool wood, aching for the lost sensation. The feeling was short lived as he quickly flipped up your dress and landed a sharp slap on your ass, making you whimper with pleasure and pain. 

“I believe a naughty thing like you needs to learn a valuable lesson first.” He rubbed soothingly at that patch of skin before delivering another blow. “You can’t let your mind wander onto dirty ideas when I’m teaching and expect to get what you want that easily, darling girl.” Hannibal pressed his other hand to your lower back to hold you down, and continued to spank you as he spoke. You laid your heated cheek down on the surface and tingled all over as the smack of his hand sent electricity right through your core. The noises that left your lips were obscene but you couldn’t help it. 

“Shhh.” He cooed at you when it seemed like he was done, fingertips trailing over stinging flesh.

“Now what do you have to say?”

“S-Sorry.” You said shakily, heart racing and aching with need. 

“Sorry, what?” His touch wandered maddeningly close to your slit and you inhaled sharply.

“Sorry, Professor.” You say, finding your voice again. He stroked across your sopping hole and gave an exaggerated tut.

“I would say ‘good girl’ but it appears you enjoyed your punishment as well.” He scolded, before slipping two fingers right back inside you, still pinning you in place. “Utterly wanton little whore, you’re dripping wet.” He finger fucked you roughly, pressing against your sweet spot hard on every stroke. After a bit he brought his thumb down to brush your clit too and you tensed, trembling and moaning desperately as your release built. Once again he stopped and you almost sobbed with frustration.

“No.” He warned. “You can’t come. Not until I let you. You must learn some respect.” He growled and let go of you entirely. You heard him unzipping his pants and tried to look round, but before you could move properly, his palm was back on your lower spine and the head of his cock was teasing at your entrance. You squirmed against him, unable to push back much, and whining you wanted him inside you so bad. He made a low sound and buried himself fully in you, hard and fast. Your fingers gripped at the desk as you cried out.

Hannibal gripped your hips and pounded your body relentlessly, the angle hitting you so deep you were soaking his cock. “Oh...fuck...you’re gonna make me...come.” You wailed.

“Beg me.” He said simply, never letting up his perfect thrusts for a second, and reaching down to stroke your clit and force you closer to the edge.

“Please! Please let me come, Professor, please…” You said hoarsely, trying not to be too loud but frantic as you felt your orgasm right there.

“Come.” He commanded and you shattered, clamping down on his dick. He groaned at the feeling and fucked you through it until he spilled inside you. His fingers were dug bruising into your hip, and he slowly released you. You lay there shaking for a few moments as he righted his clothes and then tugged your dress back down into place. 

He petted your hair, pushing it away from your dazed face. “I trust you understand this has to stay just between us?” He looked down at you with a quirk of his brow and you nodded, sated and smiling. You finally peeled yourself back up and went to pick up your discarded panties. Hannibal got to them first and pocketed them with a smirk. “I’ll be keeping these, just in case.” He picked up his bag, unlocked the door and left you there, utterly stunned, with his semen starting to trickle down your thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new thing for teachers leads you to try and seduce Dr. Graham too...but the worst possible person catches you in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had canon Hannibal, now it's only fair we have canon Will too ;)

After that day you were addicted.

 

The secret knowledge that a man like that, like Professor Hannibal Lecter, had wanted you enough to fuck you over the desk was fuelling you. He was not only handsome in a distinguished, classy way but he was incredibly sexy. Also he was your _teacher_ who was old enough to be your father. It was empowering, intoxicating and you needed more. It had made you feel like although he had dominated you, you had seduced him. He was a conquest and the success of it meant you must be alluring in ways you hadn’t realised. 

 

It became a power game. He would glance at you while he taught and you would find ever more appalling ways to try and knock his concentration. At first you would only lick your lips or suck your pen, but when you didn’t get more than a smirk you went bigger. The following week you wore a low cut top and ran your fingertips down your cleavage ‘absently’. This time he had to pause and clear his throat. Then next class you had gone so far as to spread your legs under the table and show him your lace panties. He had glared at you, before sitting down at his own desk and shuffling some papers before he continued speaking. 

 

After that class he had laid you on that very desk, stuffed those panties in your mouth as a gag and pounded the life out of you. These reactions were like individual wins and this little affair only got worse from then. It was clearly going to your head. That’s if Dr. Graham was anything to go by.

 

*

 

A few months after the thing with Hannibal had started, your Forensics classes began. You had walked into the dark lecture theatre with a confidence you didn’t have before, and saw your new teacher. He glanced only quickly at you as you passed him. You sat near the front, expecting to be into this subject and listened to him speak. In your current state of sleeping with your professor, you couldn’t help but let your mind wander. Dr. Graham was in his 30’s, a little squirrelly and with terrible fashion sense but definitely good looking. 

 

The way he rubbed at his face when he talked about ‘The Shrike’ case he was working on made you notice his strong hands, messy curls and his very kissable neck. He over-enunciated a lot, with gorgeous lips and the hint of a southern accent buried deep in there too. No ring ether. He didn’t like a lot of eye contact and he tended not to want to chat after class. Some days he would have substitutes because he was in the field and when he came back he seemed super tense. 

 

What was the matter with you?! You had read once that the more sex you have the more you want. Or maybe you were simply now conditioned to associate lectures with orgasms. Whatever it was you had started noticing how tightly the mysterious Dr. Graham again was wound; and entertaining fantasies about how you’d _gladly_ help him relax. 

 

One day, tripping off something filthy whispered in your ear by Hannibal who regrettably had another class, you had a fit of boldness. Will - school website info again - had dropped his pen when you accidentally on purpose leaned right over your row. You had been asking an insightful question that you were often too shy to voice and he actually gave you half a smile. Afterwards you hung around, ignoring his obvious desire for everyone to leave. 

 

“Dr. Graham?” You asked timidly, praying not to be dismissed. “Can I ask you something?” 

 

“It’s Will. Titles are so...we’re all adults.” He said only half turning around. He seemed distracted, touchy even, and you almost thought better of it until he actually looked at you and his face was relatively soft. “Sorry I just…never mind, what did you want to ask?” He shook away whatever he was going to say and looked at you warily.

 

“Well.” You smiled nervously, and looked at him from under your lashes. “I wanted to ask are you ok? You seem so wound up and I was...concerned.” You said quickly. Will looked genuinely bemused, either that his anxiety was showing or that you cared enough to say something. You chewed your lip, waiting for a response and he sighed.

 

“I’m...ok, I’m just...you don’t have to worry about that.” He said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He so obviously needed some relief and you would have killed to give it to him. He looked at you slowly as you stepped a tiny bit closer. “What…” He started to ask but stopped as it dawned on him. You gave him your absolute best ‘fuck me’ look, twitching your brow questioningly. He opened his mouth to stop you - or maybe not - but you implored him with those big, wide eyes and leaned in to place your lips on the exposed skin at the neck of his plaid shirt.

 

He gripped your shoulders to gently push you back, even as he inhaled sharply at the kiss. “You can’t do that, I’m your teacher.” He said with a frustrated noise.

 

“It’s not illegal…” You pouted a little. “Like you just said, ‘we’re all adults.’” He looked at you, cautious but longing and you knew he was wavering. “Don’t you want me?” You teased.

 

“It’s not...that’s not…” Will put his glasses back on and let go of your arms. “It’s against all sorts of...policies. We could get into a lot of trouble.” He ran his tongue over his lower lip.

 

“Isn’t that your job, getting into dangerous situations?” You asked quietly and leaned into kiss his jawline again. This time you made sure your leg rubbed against his crotch where he perched on the edge of his desk. “I want to help…” 

 

Will groaned and grabbed you by the hair, a little rougher than you expected from him. “You want to help me with that, darlin’? Then show me what you can do.” He purred, undoing his belt before pressing you down onto your knees. You were stunned but unzipped him with shaking hands, telling yourself not to think, just to do before you lost your nerve. You freed his half-hard cock, stroking it to full attention as you looked up at him with a smirk. “Good girl.” He said quietly as you took him into your mouth.

 

You sucked him quick and eager, using every trick you ever learned and his hand still fisted tightly in your hair spurred you on. He was enjoying it, despite himself, maybe he was even into the forbidden aspect. Will’s other hand gripped the edge of the desk and you could hear him trying to stay quiet as he moaned, hips bucking gently into your mouth. 

 

“Oh _fuckkk_ …” He ground out desperately and spilled down your throat, and you almost didn’t hear the door as you licked up every drop. 

 

“Well then.” A voice spoke into the silent classroom that made you freeze with your hand wrapped around Will’s shaft. “Am I to assume you do this with everyone?” Professor Lecter had caught you.

 

Your heart pounded and you began to scramble to your feet. “Sorry, we’re not exactly in a relationship” You said at the exact same time as Will spoke over you.

 

“She was throwing herself at me and I’ve been away, what was I supposed to do?” He said, blushing a little as he tucked his cock away, chided. You looked from him to Hannibal, and back, swollen lips parted in shock. Will must have it read it all in your face as he raised his brows indignantly at Hannibal.

 

They were fucking too?! And now you were caught in the middle....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable threeway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash but who wouldn't be? ;)

You took a step towards the door but Hannibal stopped you with a firm hand on your arm. “No, no, don’t let me interrupt.” He said, his voice at a terrifying level of calm. “Where was this going, exactly?”

 

“Nowhere.” Will said quickly. “It was just…”

 

Hannibal cut him off. “So you would just use this poor girl to get off and then send her away?” He asked with a scolding edge. Before a rather flustered Will could answer, Hannibal turned to you.

 

“What about you, young lady? Offering yourself to your teacher like a slut?” He tutted dramatically. “I don’t think you’ve been paying attention to _my_ lessons again.” He smirked and Will looked darkly at both of you, sure now that you had all been with each other.

 

“So how come you get to do whatever the hell you want?” Will challenged petulantly and Hannibal went to him, raising a hand to grip his chin.

 

“Careful, Will, or your new student will know she’s not the only one I dominate.” He brushed his lips against Will’s briefly before pulling away and taking off his jacket. Will and you stare at each other, not sure what his game was.

 

“Sit down, little girl.” Hannibal instructed you and you automatically sat tentatively down in Will’s desk chair. “Panties off, I think, and if you’re so intent on being so wanton then touch yourself for us.” He approached you with an expectant expression, assuming you would comply. You swallowed, glancing at Will again before primly doing as asked and handing them over. You blushed furiously as you slide your hand down and lightly rubbed your fingers over yourself. You couldn’t look at them to see their reaction.

 

Hannibal hummed in approval before he spoke again. “Look at me baby girl, Will’s going to suck my cock, and get it nice and hard aren’t you Will?” He asked teasingly, carding his fingers through those chocolate curls. “You better not come watching us though, or it’ll be another spanking.” He warned with a devilish grin, while Will somehow managed to look scandalised and aroused as he nodded. 

 

Something about Hannibal’s words, and the sight of the respected Dr. Graham getting on his knees where you had been not 10 minutes before, made you quickly wet. You watched Hannibal pull his cock free and feed it between Will’s pretty lips, and the younger man worked him to full attention with his hand and mouth. You tried not to moan or let yourself get too near to the edge of release, while still keeping a steady pace of stroking yourself. It was growing more difficult all the time, and you were rubbing slower for fear of giving yourself too much. 

 

When a frustrated sound you couldn’t hold escaped your lips, Hannibal tugged Will off him by the hair. “I think the poor girl wants to join in…” He said dangerously and Will looked around to you, hazy-eyed and red-lipped.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Will asked hoarsely. 

 

“Take her place and let her ride you, darling boy, that’s clearly what she was after today.” Hannibal purred. Wll looked like he had a momentary internal struggle with the ethics of the request before pulling you out of the chair and sprawling in it. He undid his pants and pulled them down just enough to expose his new erection, eyes never leaving Hannibal, who smiled smugly. “Well?” Hannibal turned to you and you slowly placed your knee over Will, sinking easily onto him.

 

“Damn you’re wet.” Will rolled his head back and instinctively grasped your hips. It broke the awkwardness and you began to grind on him. You were just getting into it when Hannibal turned your face roughly to him. 

 

“You can finish what you started, since you seem to be giving out blowjobs today.” Hannibal held his dick in front of your mouth and you hungrily wrapped a hand around it and sucked, too turned on now to care. “You don’t get to come until I do, does she Will?”

 

“Mm mmm.” Will agreed playfully and you flinched. Will, clearly more into this game than it had seemed, had started gently brushing his thumb over your clit while you fucked him. Oh goddamn, they were going to test you. You tried your best to ignore the pleasurable sensations spreading through you, licking and sucking Hannibal with a purpose. Will’s sweet torture on your clit was so good after already being so close, it was hard to even keep riding him.

 

You were shaking with your impending orgasm by the time Hannibal groaned and emptied himself into your mouth. You swallowed it down and released him quick as a flash and cried out desperately.

 

“Please….oh fuck, _please_ let me come!” You begged breathlessly, feeling it right there already, hands clutching at Will’s shirt.

 

“Come on my dick, little girl.” Will growled and he had barely finished speaking when your whole body spasmed as you finally let go, hard, soaking and squeezing around him with long, drawn out moans. He held you to him to rock you through it, thrusting up into you and quickly following suit in climaxing. 

 

When Will calmed down, he stroked your cheek fondly with that sweet smile, reassuring you that he had wanted it and you didn’t have to worry. It was like he could see in your head. Hannibal, of course, didn’t have a hair out of place and also looked you over, where you still straddled Dr. Graham. 

 

“Still our little secret, yes?” Hannibal warned you and held out your panties. “You can have these ones back or you’ll run out, but Will and I have some things to discuss.” He smirked as you dismounted and took them, pulling them back on. 

 

“See you next week.” You said with a nervous laugh, at a loss for what else made sense. Will nodded and you left - on shaky legs and high as a kite at the thought of being **both** your teacher’s pets.


End file.
